O favorito
by Hiei-and-shino
Summary: Kanda sempre soube. x LAVI/KANDA YUU x


**Sumário:** Kanda sempre soube.

**-Man não me pertence. Mas eu aceito de presente 8D~**

**Essa fanfic será betada por Debby-Chan.**

****

**4º dia da semana/maratona especial do meu aniversário. Ou melhor, quinto, porque ontem o Fanfiction foi gaydacu e eu não pude postar.¬¬**

* * *

**O favorito**

* * *

_Não consigo encontrar uma parede para pregar isso,  
Eles estão todos caindo,  
desde que encontrei você  
Eu só quero estar aonde você está esta noite  
Eu corro no escuro procurando por alguma luz,  
E como saberemos se não tentarmos,  
Nós nunca saberemos_

_-_

Yellowcard, "Light up the sky" (Tradução)

* * *

Respirou fundo, concentrando-se para reler o arquivo em suas mãos. Dizia alguma coisa sobre Akumas, alguns Noah's e também sobre uma nova Innocence – normal – e que Lavi seria seu parceiro.

Seus dedos amassaram um pouco o papel.

Que Komui morresse no inferno ao ver Lenalee fugindo com Reever¹. Como ele pôde chamar _Lavi_, o Bookman, para aquela missão? Era inadmissível que alguém tão bom quanto Kanda fosse parceiro de alguém menos que Marie.

Mas o erro já fora feito e agora ele _tinha_ de arcar com as conseqüências. Encarou o relógio da estação, ignorando os cochichos das garotas, por verem um jovem tão bonito quanto o japonês. O trem já ia partir e onde raios estava aquele _rabbit_²?

- Idiota. – sussurrou, levantando-se de supetão.

Que se fodesse Lavi, ele iria sozinho e provaria para todos que era tão bom quanto um general. Caminhou pela plataforma, observando o trem que seria seu meio de...

- Ora meninas! – uma voz _tão_ insuportável ecoou – Eu não sou legal _assim_.

Os olhos negros percorreram o ambiente, com seu típico ódio estampado neles. Logo, a figura de um Exorcista de cabelos vermelhos e atitudes chamativas foram notadas. Kanda grunhiu um palavrão pesado, enquanto voltava a caminhar para o trem, apenas para não desembainhar a Mugen e fazer picadinho daquele cretino.

Seus passos estavam mais duros e mortais que o normal. As pessoas afastavam-se, saindo de seu caminho, assustadas com a aura negra em torno do samurai. Entrou no trem, e estava prestes a sumir da vista daqueles que não embarcaram quando a voz que ele definitivamente não queria ouvir o chamou:

- Hey, Yuu! – _Yuu?!_ – Me espera!

Ignorou-o e seguiu seu caminho para a cabine que lhe reservaram – e se não o tinham feito, _ele_ faria na marra. Lavi corria para alcança-lo, mesmo que não fosse tão bem-sucedido.

- Poxa Yuu! Custa parar e me esperar para...

- Não me chame assim, _rabbit_!

Lavi riu, perante o rosto mortal do moreno e o apelido que ganhara. O olho verde do Bookman logo captou os motivos de Kanda estar tão nervoso e, como sempre, fez pouco caso da situação e...

- Está com ciúme, Yuu?

…de sua vida.

- Como é?! – e o japonês virou-se com um olhar mortal, enquanto apoiava a mão na espada.

Lavi sabia que o que tinha dito havia sido _uma péssima idéia_, mas não evitou em sorrir. Kanda, por sua vez, sabia que o ruivo estava tentando provoca-lo e, por isso, contou até dez v-a-g-a-r-o-s-a-m-e-n-t-e e aumentou o ritmo de seus passos, deixando o Bookman mais uma vez para trás.

- Ora Yuu! – e o outro correu para alcança-lo – Não precisa ter ciúme!

- Eu nã-

- Sabe que é o meu preferido. – e tocou-lhe o braço, num movimento íntimo _demais_ para Kanda.

O moreno nada mais disse, apenas livrou-se daquela mão que segurava seu braço e foi em direção ao cobrador, para saber se ele tinha informações de sua cabine.

Cinco minutos depois, os dois já estavam dirigindo-se para um vagão especial de primeira classe; Kanda na frente, como sempre, porém dessa vez com um motivo além de seu orgulho: ele sorria.

E o fazia porque sempre soube da resposta de Lavi.

(_O favorito, Yuu_).

* * *

¹ - Reever x Lenalee é amor, ok? u-u

² - Lavi lê-se (em japonês) "Rabi", assim houve o trocadilho com a palavra _rabbit_, que eu tirei da tradução em inglês do mangá.

* * *

**N/A.: **Ok, eu finalmente terminei essa fanfic. Não porque estava difícil, e sim por culpa da falta de tempo D8

E eu estou finalmente postando porque ontem (14-03), o Fanfiction deu problema e eu não pude postar. Até pedi para a Anne fazer isso por mim, mas vejo que nem ela foi bem-sucedida. Mesmo assim, muito obrigada, amor! x3~

Agradeço à Déh, minha Annana, quem vai betar essa fanfic – que é de um dos casais mais lindos do mundo – e, bem, eu realmente espero que tenham gostado 8D

A idéia principal é o ciúme não declarado do Yuu perante o Lavi, que eu tirei de um doujinshi, mas apenas a idéia e a cena (como está em japonês, não dá para tirar muita coisa). LaviKanda é muito amor e, como sendo uma total amante desse casal, ele merecia entrar na lista da minha maratona 8D

O título ficou idiota, mas eu não sabia mais o que pôr, ok? u-u'

Bom... Eu tentei fazer humor, mas saiu algo meio fluffy, então perdoem se não acharem graça, ok?

Mais uma vez, agradecimentos à Déh /o/ Te amo s2

Hoje também será a vez (certa) de DN, então preparem-se 8D

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
